


lantern

by time_for_the_moon_night



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Japan, M/M, Office, Romantic Fluff, Side Jaehyun, Side Yuta, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_for_the_moon_night/pseuds/time_for_the_moon_night
Summary: Банка с остатками пива падает во дворик, смешивая содержимое с дождевой водой в небольшой луже. Запах мокрой травы смешивается с терпким парфюмом старшего, заставляя сердце Доёна трепетать так сильно, что кончики пальцев трясутся...
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Я ненавижу писать "Первый раз", так что знаете: меня заставили под дулом пистолета!
> 
> Работа на фест по ключу "Первый раз".

Джэхён комкает очередной забракованный Накамото отчёт и одним точным броском отправляет его прямиком в небольшое баскетбольное кольцо с приклеенным к нему лицом старшего по отделу. Доён быстро стреляет глазами в сторону своей фотографии в огромных очках и с милейшими маркерными усами. Единственным звуком в этот момент оказывается шипение открытой японцем газировки. Юта тяжело вздыхает, закидывая ноги на свой стол, а Ёнхо расстёгивает пару пуговиц рубашки, отчаянно обмахиваясь очередными ненужными бумагами, коих в кабинете больше, чем джэхёновских заначек с едой.

У Доёна краснеют уши.

— Постыдился бы, — он недовольно бурчит, пытаясь не бегать глазами по кабинету и теребя ремешок часов. Скулы с лёгким румянцем сдают его смущение с потрохами; слава богу, перегородка у стола слишком высокая, чтобы Ёнхо мог рассмотреть лицо младшего, пока тот усиленно чиркает что-то на бумажке, склонив голову.

— Ему-то как раз нечего стыдиться, скорее уж, впору хвастаться, — усмехается Чон, принимаясь хомячить вчерашнее печенье, от чего крошки летят во все стороны. Доён быстро проверяет наличие в поле досягаемости младшего ценных бумаг. Для этого приходится вытянуть шею как страус, покинув «укрытие», над чем немедленно начинает хихикать Накамото.

В кабинете стоит невыносимая жара. Типичное японское лето, когда не то, что работать, даже жить от духоты невозможно. Джэхён увеличивает мощность кондиционера под грозным взглядом Доёна — блюстителя здоровья и работоспособности всех сотрудников в их небольшом кабинете, включая так горячо любимый Ютой кактус, который тот использует как подставку для серёжек.

— Кстати, Доён, как там твой переезд? — после небольшой паузы интересуется Юта. Они с Джэхёном самая болтливая парочка их отдела. Просто Чон часто заедает желание потрепаться, от чего за пару лет работы отрастил себе умилительные щёчки. Доён и Джонни искренне благодарны ему за то, что он хотя бы пытается (в отличие от Юты) молчать. Иначе сразу с двумя любителями поболтать вместо работы Доён бы умер день на третий, а Джонни последовал бы за ним после попыток откачать беднягу. И вовсе не из-за дыхания рот-в-рот. Теперь лёгкая розоватость опаляет уже уши Ёнхо, благо у него слишком длинные волосы, чтобы кто-то это заметил.

— Сегодня уже нужно перевезти коробки, но, боюсь, потрачу весь вечер на то, чтобы только затащить их в машину, — вздыхает Ким, продолжая делать правки в каких-то документах.

— А ты разве не продал её? — Юта заинтересованно обращает к собеседнику своё увешанное серьгами ухо, умудряясь листать журнал со скучным названием "Такояки на завтрак, обед и ужин" под которым, Со ставит на это свою любимую подвеску на зеркало авто, скрывается очередная манга с пометкой "Для взрослых".

— Сынван подкинула номерок неплохой компании грузоперевозок, — хмыкает Доён, высовывая от усердия язык, когда выделяет розовым маркером очередной косяк Накамото. Ему очень хочется, чтобы японец — единственный в отделе, что удивительно — наконец отстал, иначе он свершит непоправимое. Ким почти представляет, как одной рукой душит Юту, а второй доделывает отчёт и уходит в закат (отпуск), как вдруг в «игру» вступает маленький вредина по имени Чон Джэхён.

— Гру-зо-пе-ре-воз-ки, — по слогам тянет Джэхён, — а что это значит, семпай? — нарочито девчачьим голосом.

— Джонни, закрой ему рот, умоляю, — практически рычит Доён, опережая ответ японца.

— Но я... Эй, бро, какого хера! — вопит Чон на чистом японском, уворачиваясь от руки старшего, который пытается накрыть своей громадной ладонью чужой болтливый рот.

— Прости, бро, слово Доёна — закон, — добродушно жмёт плечами Ёнхо, возвращаясь к игре в сапёра. Ему можно, у него тоже последний день перед отпуском, но всё долги уже закрыты. Прямо чудо-человек. Доён не завидует. Ну, или совсем чуть-чуть.

— А разве Ёнхо не может тебе подсобить? — бросает Юта, с предвкушением переворачивая страницу и краем глаза любуясь слегка смущенным выражением на лице Со. Доён как-то и не думал напрягать друга в самом начале отпуска.

У Доёна от усердия валит пар из ушей, а отчёт почти загорается синим пламенем.

* * *

Когда они приезжают со всеми вещами к новому дому Доёна, над головами уже сгущаются тучи. Коробок не так много, потому что вся мебель (или то, что от неё осталось после почившей бабушки) уже в доме, а тягой к накоплению хлама Ким никогда не страдал.

— Разве не далековато от работы? — в первую очередь интересуется Джонни, окинув дом задумчивым взглядом. Отсюда минимум полтора часа на машине (которой у Доёна нет), а сколько на общественном транспорте — представить страшно.

— Выбирать не приходится.

Дом, конечно, оставляет желать лучшего: деревянный, с кое-где прогнившими досками и дырой в части крыши прямо над ванной. Доён неловко шутит, что в сезон дождей можно будет не платить за воду. То ли дом был слишком древний, то ли его дед был фанатом прошлых эпох, но построить пытались явно что-то в духе старины и традиционных домов, а денег хватило только на это странное сооружение. Буквой «П» были расположены спальня, кухня и ванна, а с четвёртой стороны был сплошной забор под крышу высотой. Так получался небольшой внутренний дворик. Он был настолько мал, что, возможно, каждая его сторона не насчитывала даже двух метров в длину. Между непосредственно комнатами и двориком располагалась крытая галерея, на которой было удобно сидеть, свесив ноги. Вот только из-за размеров получалось, что с одной стороны могут сидеть лишь трое, сильно потеснившись, или двое, едва касаясь плечами.

Именно в таком положении (и с бутылками пива в руках) Доёна и Джонни застал дождь. Это, пожалуй, было лучшее начало отпуска, которое только можно представить: долгожданный дождь, грейпфрутовое послевкусие на языке и кто-то важный рядом.

Они познакомились, когда оба стали стажёрами в компании. Общие проблемы, небольшая разница в возрасте, открытость Ёнхо и неуклюжесть Доёна помогли им быстро сблизиться.

Доён никогда не испытывал тех чувств, о которых пишут в книжках: когда сердце ноет и болит от невозможности быть с любимым, когда бабочки в животе от одного взгляда. Это было, скорее, освежающее чувство. Как прохладная банка в руке или мокрая трава, которая щекочет ступни. Улыбка Джонни как утренняя роса — ярко играет на свету и придаёт сил. Доёну хотелось быть рядом не из-за желания обладать, но из-за тяги разделить со старшим частичку этого счастья в его глазах. Проводить время вместе казалось таким правильным и таким нужным.

Горячая уличная еда посреди зимы, когда без шапок краснеют на морозе уши, становясь точно в тон бесконечным неоновым вывескам. Когда в толпе капаешь соус на любимое чёрное пальто, а друг смеётся с твоей неуклюжести, вместо того чтобы подать салфетку. Когда из-за пара запотевают очки, и он протирает их краем своей водолазки, аккуратно надевая обратно, зная, что через пару минут они снова запотеют.

Совместная поездка в Киото на праздники, чтобы посмотреть какой-то храм, очередь в который нет сил отстаивать ни у кого, после чего долгие прогулки по совершенно незнакомым местам. Тысяча фото на ранее подаренную камеру, глупые и яркие улыбки, ужин в ближайшей лапшичной. Севшие телефоны и найденная лишь под утро дорога к отелю.

Доён представить не может, сколько совместных фото они сделали за эти пять лет, сколько мест посетили, сколько выходных провели вместе и сколько раз он хотел Джонни поцеловать.

Быть рядом всегда так уютно: делить воспоминания, беситься на поджимающие сроки на работе и перевозить вместе вещи. И пусть ему немного неловко от своих чувств на людях, но вот так, рядом, только вдвоём, он уверен в них как никогда, пусть и не хватает смелости признаться.

Доён знает, что Джонни не бросит его и поддержит. Он был рядом, когда его брат внезапно исчез, когда Ким узнал о долгах, которые от этого самого брата достались, когда продавал маленькую и уютную квартирку недалеко от работы и, скрепя сердце, отдавал незнакомому человеку ключи от машины. И даже сейчас, когда Доёну пришлось переехать в богом забытый бабушкин дом, который из-за ужасного состояния не продать, даже сейчас он рядом.

А Джонни наблюдает, подмечает, как ловкий язык слизывает с губ каплю пива, как тонкие пальцы играются с каплями на высоких растениях, как Ким морщится, когда капля с крыши попадает ему на нос, потому что, задумавшись, младший подался чуть вперёд и почти высунул голову под ливень. Ёнхо всегда нравилась эта легкая растерянность в некоторых действиях, но уверенность и организованность в работе. Доён казался открытым и простым, улыбчивым и ярким, он умел быть дурашливым, что заставляло сердце Джонни каждый раз трепетать, когда младший выкидывал очередную глупость, смотря ему прямо в глаза. И в то же время никто из его друзей не знал столько, сколько знает Доён. Говорить с ним — одно удовольствие. И ещё приятнее смотреть в его увлечённо горящие глаза.

Сложно устоять.

И сейчас Джонни думает, что не против ездить полтора часа на работу (и возить Доёна), перестилать прогнивший пол и мыться с дырой в крыше, если только рядом будет иногда непоседливый и счастливый младший.

— Это камелия? — Ёнхо отрывает взгляд от худых коленок, вид на которые открывают домашние шорты, и снова широко улыбается.

Доён подвисает и выдает лишь вопросительный звук, чуть краснея кончиками ушей.

— Символ вечности, значит? — прыскает со смеху старший. — И какая именно у тебя вечность?

— Что? — Доён такой милый, когда не понимает, о чём его спрашивают. На раскрасневшихся от алкоголя щеках прибавляется румянца, когда взгляд Енхо сталкивается с его собственным — недоумевающим и смущённым.

Джонни такой уверенный сейчас. Его руки так правильно ложатся по бокам от Доёна, от чего пол противно поскрипывает, дыхание так правильно смешивается с его собственным. Каждый вздох кажется таким ценным сейчас. Банка с остатками пива падает во дворик, смешивая содержимое с дождевой водой в небольшой луже. Запах мокрой травы смешивается с терпким парфюмом старшего, заставляя сердце Доёна трепетать так сильно, что кончики пальцев трясутся, а спина непроизвольно опирается на балку, позволяя Ёнхо сильнее нависнуть над ним.

— Целибата, — шепчет Ким, зажмуривая глаза. От чего Джонни впадает в ступор.

— Ч… чего? — Ёнхо недоумённо моргает, отстраняясь на пару сантиметров, как раз вовремя, потому что в следующую секунду Доён оглушительно чихает, закрывая лицо руками, но не убирая их после.

— Юта говорит, что камелия — это вечность моего целибата, — шепчет Доён в смущении. — Он так шутит, потому что я... ну... — всё немного неловко и настрой убит напрочь, пусть и абсолютно милым младшим. А до Джонни медленно доходит, что до него пытаются донести.

Доён физически чувствует, как сильно краснеют его шея и уши, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и вся попадающая ему на кожу вода начнёт испаряться, потому что он — горит. Ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю, ведь впервые понравившийся ему парень проявил интерес, а он всё испортил. Ещё чуть-чуть — и Доён готов будет биться головой об стену, как вдруг... Большая и тёплая ладонь опускается на острую коленку, а лоб Ёнхо упирается ему в плечо. На пару секунд наступает оглушительная тишина, даже дождя не слышно, и у Доёна в ушах только стук собственного сердца, который, он уверен, так же отчётливо слышит и старший.

Ёнхо смеётся. Он понимает это скорее не по звуку чужого смеха, а по вибрации, которую ощущает плечом. Недоумение смешивается с волнением, от чего Доён проглатывает язык.

— Ты такой невероятный, — уже заливисто и совсем по-доброму смеётся старший.

Доён чувствует поцелуй на своей шее и краснеет пуще прежнего.


End file.
